PCT Application No. DE81/00181 discloses a safety cloth for autocycle drivers. In this device, a quick opening connector is provided at an intermediate position of a conduit which connects the shock absorbing tube of the safety cloth to the safety system including a compressed gas filler or a compressed gas generator, so that, in an emergency such as an accident, the shock absorbing tube should be filled with compressed gas, and then, the said quick opening connector should be released, thereby making the shock absorbing tube separated from the safety system. However, the quick opening connector is very much complicated in its structure, and not only so, but a check valve has to be installed in the conduit or the connecting conduit helping the connection of the conduit to the shock absorbing tube so that the leakage of the compressed gas from the shock absorbing tube after the separation of the conduit from the quick opening connector is to be prevented. Further, the compressed gas generator has also to be provided with an igniting chemical mixture and a metal net for cooling the combustion gas, with the result that its structure is very complicated, and that, after a use, the replacement cost is very high.